1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock buffering structure used in an electronic device such as a wristwatch, a mobile phone, and a mobile information processing terminal, and an electronic device having this shock buffering structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shock buffering structure for wristwatches is known in which a plurality of buffer members are arranged between a wristwatch case and a watch module housed in the wristwatch case so as to protect the watch module by absorbing external shock, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (Kokai) Publication No. 2011-095025.
This type of shock buffering structure includes a first buffer member and a second buffer member. When the wristwatch case receives external shock, the first buffer member absorbs the shock by being elastically deformed. The second buffer member, which is arranged in areas other than that of the first buffer member, receives the shock before the first buffer member, and absorbs the shock such that the shock is dispersed by its volume being changed in response to the impact force.
However, in this shock buffering structure, the first buffer member and the second buffer member are formed separately and arranged in different areas between the wristwatch case and the watch module. As a result, vibration from external shock received by the wristwatch case is absorbed by each of the first and second buffer members independently. Accordingly, there is a problem in that vibration from shock cannot be efficiently absorbed.